The Complications of Love and War
by Akasha-the-Vampire
Summary: Next Chapter is up!!! Find out what happens next in this chapter!!!!!
1. The Complications of Love and War

Disclaimer: I hate to write these, but if I must. Here it goes. I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters for that matter, so please make me stop writing these! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
The Complications of Love and War  
  
By: The nameless sponge AKA Relena  
  
  
  
Zechs stood alone on the battlefield at which he just finished fighting. He was the last one standing out of the 1,000 soldiers that fought. He stood there looking at all the bodies that lay there dead. Zechs sighed loudly and began to walk away. He knew that this was a terrible thing to do, but he had no choice. He also knew that it he was wrong for leaving Noin. She had tried talking him out of it, but he did it anyway. It has been two years since he has seen her. As he walked, he could almost see her face in the smoke. When the smoked cleared, he began to see a few ambulances coming towards him. Zechs climbed into the back of one of them and drove off. Drove off to where he would finally come home to Noin.  
  
At Noin's House  
  
It's about 9:30 in the morning, and Noin continues to sleep. Noin's alarm clock went off at 10:00. She got up, pushed the blanket off her, grabbed her robe, and headed downstairs. Noin turned on the lights, hoping that Zechs would be there waiting for her, but she wasn't.  
  
" Zechs, are you here?" Noin asked.  
  
She heard no answer, and headed into the living room. As soon as she sat down the phone began to ring. Noin reached over and picked it up.  
  
" Hello? This is Noin. What about him? What! Are you positive? No, this isn't happening. Could you check again? NO!" Noin said, hanging up.  
  
Noin fell back onto the sofa and screamed as loud as she could. The tears began to pour down her face. All of it seemed to pour out now that she knew that Zechs was dead. Noin knew for a long time that she was in love with him. He was all she ever thought about. How in the world would she manage to go into life without him?  
  
About three hours later, Noin was still on the sofa, staring at the blank television. Pretty soon the thunder began to roll, and the lightning began to strike, but no rain. Heero had too received word that Zechs was dead. A knock came onto Heero's door. He went to answer it, to see a mailman there with a letter. Heero signed for it then closed the door. As he walked further into the house he began to read it.  
  
This is what the letter said:  
  
Dear Heero,  
  
I'm alive. This is the only word I could get out.  
  
Sincerely, Zechs  
  
Heero set the letter down and ran upstairs to wake up Relena. When he opened the door, Relena was sitting up in her bed reading a book. He flung himself onto the bed, trying to catch his breath.  
  
" Heero, what is it?" Relena asked, closing her book.  
  
" Zechs, he's alive. I just got a letter from him." Heero said.  
  
" Does Noin know?" Relena asked.  
  
" I don't think so." Heero replied.  
  
Around 4:00, Zechs arrived at Noin's house. He climbed up on the balcony, which led to her bedroom. The sliding door was locked, but the blinds were open. Zechs took off his mask, and the lighting in the back flashed, making his reflection show in the door. Noin walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. She sat on the bed, when something caught her attention on the balcony. She turned her head slowly to see Zechs standing there. Noin rushed over to the door, opens it, and then begins to hug Zechs.  
  
" I thought I lost you." Noin replied.  
  
" No. I'm coming back for good. I'm never leaving you again." Zechs replied, hugging her back.  
  
" Well, come on in, I'm sure you must be tired." Noin said, walking him downstairs.  
  
Noin let him sit down while she made coffee for the both of them. She walked back into the living room and handed Zechs his coffee. Noin sat down next to him, putting her head on his shoulder. Zechs put his arm around Noin, smiling. Zechs was glad to be back with Noin.  
  
Noin fell asleep on the sofa next to Zechs in a matter of minutes. She knew that she would be safe with him. She knew that if Zechs came back from the war that he wouldn't leave her. A little while into her sleep, she dreamed that Zechs really did die and that she wouldn't see him again. As soon as she got stabbed Noin woke up screaming.  
  
" Noin, what is it?" Zechs asked, trying to calm her down.  
  
" Nothing, just had a bad dream." Noin replied.  
  
She didn't want to tell him, this was a special day for her. She didn't want to ruin it. About five minutes later, the doorbell rang. Noin got up and went to answer it, leaving Zechs on the sofa. She opened the door and saw two policemen standing there.  
  
" Hi. We got a call a few minutes ago. Someone said that they heard screaming. Is everything alright?" One of them asked.  
  
" Yeah, I just had one of my clumsy moments." Noin replied.  
  
" Okay." The other one said, as they walked away.  
  
Noin closed the door and leaned on it. Just as she was about to walk away the doorbell rang again. Noin turned around and opened it once again. Relena and Heero were standing there.  
  
" Is everything alright" Heero asked.  
  
" Yeah." Noin replied.  
  
" We have to tell you something about Zechs." Relena said.  
  
" I know, come on in." Noin replied.  
  
They both walked into the house, into the living room and saw Zechs standing there.  
  
" Oh I see what you mean. How's it going Zechs?" Heero asked.  
  
Before he could answer, Zech's cell phone began to ring.  
  
" This is Zechs. When did this happen? I can't I just got back. Who? Alright, if I must." He said, hanging up.  
  
Zechs stood up and looked at Noin.  
  
" What is it?" Noin asked.  
  
" I've been called back into war." Zechs replied.  
  
To be continued.. 


	2. The Complications of Love and War Part I...

The Complications of Love and War Part II By: Akasha  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, in fact I have no clue who does, maybe some Japanese dude does.^_^  
  
Last time Noin found out that Zechs got called back into war. Now she doesn't know what to do. Will she ever get to spend time with Zechs without him going back into war? Let's find out!  
  
  
  
" What do you mean you got called back into war?" Noin asked.  
  
" My commander told me that there was another battle that I needed to attend. I'm sorry Noin, there is nobody else to do it." Zechs replied.  
  
Noin stood there for a few more minutes, then took off outside. Zechs ran after her with Relena and Heero coming behind him.  
  
" Believe me Noin, I never wanted this to happen again. I never wanted to leave you again. Please believe me when I say I will come back." Zechs replied, looking deep into her eyes.  
  
" I thought that after the war was over that me and you could spend more time together. I hope that you will come back. I need to go and rest now." Noin replied coming back inside.  
  
Everyone except Noin stood outside talking. After they were done talking Zechs left, while Heero and Relena stayed at Sora's house and watched over her until Zechs came back.  
  
When Zechs arrived at the Space Colonies, the commander was waiting for him.  
  
" Thank you for coming Zechs, I am glad that you made it." He said.  
  
" You know I almost didn't come. What's going on?" Zechs asked.  
  
" We need your help. The Scorpion's are attacking us again. They believe that we are trying to go to war and capture their leader. We need all of our best pilots, are you in or not?" The commander asked.  
  
Zechs stood there for a few minutes, then spoke up.  
  
" I will be there sir." Zechs replied, as he looked at the floor.  
  
Zechs left the commander's office and went to suit up. A few hours later the whole entire army was off to fight the Scorpion's. And all the while Zechs thought about Noin. He knew that this was a bad idea.  
  
" Alright boys, this is what we trained for, let's get in and out of there as fast as we can. Try to only get rid of the mobile suits, then I'm sure we can manage." Zechs replied, as they began to fight.  
  
The mobile suits began to fight one another. Zechs was fighting about 5 of them at the same time. Just as Zechs cut one in half, another one came up from behind him, and sliced his Gundam in half. Zechs couldn't hold it together, so he let it fall apart and fall to the ground. All kinds of explosions happened inside his Gundam. As soon as it exploded, Noin could tell that something was wrong, then she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
To be continued. Should I do another one? Tell me what you think. 


	3. The Complications of Love and War Part I...

The complications of Love and War Part III By: Akasha  
  
Noin knew that there was something wrong. She went out the door and headed to the car with Heero and Relena not too far away.  
  
" Where are you going Noin?" Heero asked.  
  
" I'm going to the base, if you want to come, get in the car." Noin replied getting in.  
  
Heero and Relena got into the car and Noin drove off to the military base. When they got there, Noin stormed off into the commander's office. Before she could reach the door, a guard stopped her.  
  
" You can't just run off into the Commander's office with that weapon. Now, hand over any weapon that you have." He replied.  
  
Noin reached down and took the gun out of her shoe, then took the throwing knife out of her belt buckle. After she handed him her weapons, he moved aside and they walked inside.  
  
" Commander, my name is Lucrezia Noin and I had a few questions to ask you." She said.  
  
" Okay Noin, go ahead and shoot." The Commander replied.  
  
" Just yesterday or so, someone called Zechs and called him back into battle. I was wondering if you could tell me who that was?" Noin asked.  
  
" Oh, that was me. I had no choice, there was nobody else to fill his place. Come with me to the control room." The Commander replied.  
  
Noin, Relena, and Heero followed the Commander into the control room where they were monitoring the battle. Noin moved closer to the screen to see all of the damaged mobile suits. Heero and Relena stood there not knowing what to do or say. All of a sudden Noin began to cry.  
  
" Is there somewhere we can stay while this battle is continuing?" Heero asked.  
  
" Yes. Captain, take them to the sleeping area. We will inform you if there is anything happening." The Commander said, as they left.  
  
A few hours later flew by, and still no word from the commander. Noin was beginning to wonder if Zechs was really dead. A few seconds later Noin could hear screaming coming from the Control room. She got up and headed towards the room. Heero and Relena followed close behind her. When she got there, the Commander was trying to communicate with one of the pilots.  
  
" Who is this? Identify yourself." The commander kept repeating.  
  
All of a sudden, the pilot began to break up. Noin tried to make out what he was saying, but it didn't help. After a few minutes he began to clear up.  
  
" Can you hear me pilot?" He asked.  
  
" I can hear you loud and clear Commander." He replied.  
  
" Will you identify yourself?" He asked.  
  
" This is pilot Zechs Merquise." He said.  
  
Noin looked up from the floor and began to smile. She knew that everything would be okay.  
  
To be continued.  
  
What do you think? Should I still continue. Tell me your thoughts. 


	4. The Complications of Love and War Part I...

The Complications of Love and War Part IIII By: Akasha  
Noin knew that everything would be all right now that she knew that Zechs was alive. The Commander began to talk to Zechs to try to see what was happening.  
  
" Can you tell me what is happening?" The Commander asked.  
  
" So far, I can't tell who is winning or not. Half of our pilots have been shot down, and about 20 of them our injured, maybe more. That is pretty much all I can tell you. Hold on, someone is coming." Zechs replied.  
  
They stood there in silence as they heard gun shots in the background. Noin began to pace back and forth, wondering if Zechs was being shot at in the background. Then, a few minutes later, he came back on the line. Just as the commander was about to say something, Noin grabbed the radio from his hands and began to yell at Zechs.  
  
" Zechs please don't die. Try to stay alive as long as you can. I love you too much to lose you! Please come back to me Zechs." Noin screamed.  
  
" Get her out of here!" The Captain yelled, as two people grabbed Noin, then placed her back into the room she was staying in.  
  
" Commander, I can try to stay alive as long as I can. If I don't make it back and you guys know that I am dead, I want Heero to be the one to tell her. Tell Heero to take care of her while I am away. You know, just until I get back." Zechs replied.  
  
The Commander stood there for a couple more minutes then began to talk to Zechs again.  
  
" Listen Zechs. Stay alive as long as you can. We are coming to get you." He replied.  
  
" Understood." Zechs replied.  
  
They cut off the line, and then they began to find a way to get him back. Relena and Heero went back to the room to make sure that Noin was all right. The Commander went back into his office, grabbed a bunch of papers, then went back into the control room. He set the papers down on a nearby table, then began to make a few sketches on them.  
  
" Commander, do you believe that we can get him back?" A soldier asked.  
  
" I think that we can bring him back. It will be a matter of time however. Okay here is the plan. Gather what troops you can, then when the time is right, we will go into the battlefield, and find Zechs. If it is necessary, we might have to attack the mobile suits. Then we bring our solider home. I know that this doesn't look as easy as it seems, but this is the only way." The commander replied.  
  
" That seems like a plan. I will begin to form troops. I will send them down to the battle in large groups." The solider said.  
  
" Do what you must. Just bring our solider back home." The Commander replied.  
  
The solider left to form the troops, while Noin went back to the control room. The commander was still trying to find a better way to get Zechs back, just in case the first plan didn't work.  
  
" Commander, if the first plan doesn't work, what will happen then?" Noin asked.  
  
" I might have to bring in one of my best mobile suit pilot to get him back. That is always a possibility. What do you propose we do?" He asked.  
  
" Well, I would do that too, but then you would have to tell him ahead of time, in case the first idea fails." Noin said.  
  
" That sounds crazy, but that just might work." The Commander replied.  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
